Bloody Rain
by FateWolf
Summary: As the sole survivor of the Akatsuki's massacre on Konoha, Naruto is found at Camp Half-Blood in a deep depression. What will happen when Akatsuki finds him? Rated M for language, blood, and general crap.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This chapter was meant to be a bit of a prologue, so that's why it's so short. (Naruto jumped dimensions at the end, if anyone was confused.)**

* * *

Naruto's POV (Third-person POV)

The blood fell like rain upon Konoha. It washed through the gutters, covering everything in a crimson river. Two lone people stood in between.

Naruto Uzumaki tried his hardest not to cry. So when the salty tears rolled down his cheeks, it was just another failure to add to his long list. Before him lay the bodies of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, twisted and slashed beyond recognition. He had failed to protect them. Just like he failed to protect the rest of Konoha.

More Akatsuki members strode out from between the buildings. The blonde's fists shook with fury and sobs racked his body. They had put up a good fight. But good was not enough.

Itachi Uchiha grinned sadistically. His black hair was plastered against his scalp by rain so heavy it obscured the vision. A slash put on his face by Sakura herself dripped blood that turned pink where it mixed with the rain.

"So, fox boy, giving up?"

The boy's once, strong glare was melted by the rain. What would it be like to end it, he wondered, to join all his friends?

The Akatsuki were dragging bodies, Pein pulling the corpse of the silver-haired Hatake Kakashi. They were all dead. Nothing was left to live for.

**Boy**, the Kyuubi spoke inside Naruto's head, **I understand.**

_Do you? Do you really?_

**I can stop it. I can make it all go away.**

_Please…..please…..kill me….._

**I can make it end…..**

_Take away the pain….._

**Bloody rain………**

And the boy vanished.

* * *

**Okay, so that was short and sad. Sorry for killing Kakashi, but Naruto has to be REALLY depressed. Review, please! They make me write more! ^^**


	2. Discovery

_Thank the gods_. Half-Blood Hill! Zeus, I missed this place.

The school year had been weird. It involved exploding toilets, cannibalistic mascara, and lots of doom-cookies. DON'T ASK.

Annabeth and I had met up at the last day of school, thankfully alive. She had given me that smile of hers, a kiss, and we took a taxi to Half-Blood Hill. Now we stood at the foot, watching the grass sway in the soft breeze. I turned my head towards the heavens, grinning. _At last_.

As we climbed the hill, my sneakers slipping a bit on the slick ground, I became aware of small puffs of smoke originating from the nostrils of the golden fleece's guardian dragon, Peleus. When I approached him, he blew a huge puff of gray smoke right into my face. Annabeth giggled. I snorted: the smoke really irritated my eyes.

BOOM.

My first thought was _I'm dead._

Well, my first thought was actually a really long stream of curses, but that was my first _coherent _thought.

My next thought was: _No, I'm not_.

Genius.

Maybe Zeus had decided to kill me, and save himself a whole lot of trouble. I wouldn't put it past him. Indeed, a large circle of black scorch marks and smoke marked the place Annabeth and I had been standing.

_Annabeth_.

All I could make out was a hazy shape in the smoke. She was still where the bolt had struck, kneeling, maybe? Or…._no_.

"Annabeth?" I called hoarsely, hating myself for even thinking that.

She was fine, though, calling my name ever more frantically. Whatever she was worried about must be pretty important. Slowly I got up, wincing at the rather large burn on my arm and my aching back, and staggered over. What I saw was just…weird.

A boy. He lay exactly in the center of the dead grass, blood leaking out of several cuts and gashes on his body. Still, he looked amazing. His body was incredibly toned, beyond anything I could ever accomplish. He had on strange, torn clothes, with a strap holding a strange knife on his leg. But his face was what mesmerized me. It was contorted in an expression of agony, his closed eyes half-hidden by tangled, wet sunny locks. Strange whisker scars stretched from his cheekbone to his…wait.

"He…he has no ears…" I said in a shaky voice.

Annabeth was staring at something else, though, pointing, too. I followed her finger. The boy did have ears. _Fox_ ears. And…_two fox tails_.

What was he? He just appears out of nowhere in a huge explosion, covered in blood, and with furry ears and _tails_. Could this get any weirder?

"Holy Posiedon…" I whispered.

Annabeth could only nod.

"We…we have to get help…"

Her whisper was so quiet I could barely hear it. Her voice trembled slightly.

"I know, but only half-bloods can come inside the camp borders." I reminded her.

She bit her lip. "But…he's definitely not human…we could try."

I was sure it wouldn't work. Positive, even. But I grabbed his legs as she held his arms. We edged nervously toward the camp border. Peleus blew more smoke over us. He didn't seem nervous. That thought made me keep going. Just one more step…

We passed the border.

I stared at the boy in amazement. His shaggy blond hair caught the sunlight perfectly. But my eyes seemed magically drawn to his over-long nails and furry tails. Just what was he? Some kind of monster or hybrid?

We began to move faster. Annabeth looked worried now, and she began to walk faster. Blood was pouring out of the teen with increasing speed, and he was becoming ever more pale.

The campers playing volleyball with satyrs stopped to stare. They didn't even say hello. They just gaped.

We were nearing the Big House now. The boy was surprisingly light, as though he didn't eat much. He didn't look like he ate much, either.

"Chiron! CHIRON!" Annabeth called frantically. Her voice echoed in the silence.

Soon the clopping of hooves reached our ears, and Chiron came into view, the sunny forest dappling his snowy coat with splotches of shadow. He looked confused. Then his eyes fell on the strange teen we carried in our arms, and his mouth fell open. He sped up, hurrying toward us.

"Percy? Annabeth? What's going on?"

"We found him by the border!" I yelled back. "He needs help!"

The campers started to cluster around us, gasping and pointing at the blonde boy's ears, tail, and claws. Every face was shocked, even the Ares cabin. Clarisse's mouth had fallen open in a perfect, comical _O_.

"Everyone back!" Chiron bellowed, pushing to the front of the stunned crowd. "Put him on my back," he ordered.

Annabeth and I swung the fox-boy onto Chiron's back, propping him so he wouldn't fall off with the rocking motion of Chiron's horse body. Flecks of red stained Chiron's body from the teen's numerous wounds. We followed at a distance as he galloped the remaining distance to the Big House.

"Who do you think he is?" I asked Annabeth.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

I stared straight ahead, consumed in a whirlwind of confusion and surprise.

There was something big going on here. We just didn't know it yet.


	3. Confusions

**Hi, everyone! I'm really, REALLY sorry it took me so long to update. I won't take that long again, I promise. Seriously. Okay, I don't own Naruto, or the Percy Jackson series.**

**Well, duh.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

_I was back in Konoha._

_It was perfect, spotless, the sky an unbroken azure blue. The sun was shining down, straight on me, it seemed, bathing me in a pillar of warmth._

_It was only then that I dragged my gaze back to earth and saw the crowd._

_Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi. Iruka. Lee. Tenten. Neji. Ino. Chouji. Shikamaru. Kiba. Tsunade. Hinata. Even the sand siblings were there._

_Everyone._

_Everyone who had told me, in their own way, they believed._

_They smiled._

_I don't know how long we stood there, watching each other. Then the clouds drifted across the sun._

_And suddenly everything was fading, the color washing out of the world like a bleached photograph. And their faces changed._

_The words that came out of their stone mouths were flat, icy, and wickedly barbed._

"_Coward."_

"_Failure."_

"_Brat."_

"_Monster."_

_My eyes seemed to open a second time. And I saw the flat texture, the sharp corners that couldn't be there._

_They faded away, just like their trust in me._

_And I was alone in a white, white room as the blood began to drip down the walls._

Annabeth and I sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs next to the infirmary bed. Chiron had put the fox boy into a separate room, as we had no idea who or even what he was. We were allowed inside, but no one else.

The whole camp was in an uproar. By now, word had spread to even the youngest campers from those who saw us carry him in. Chiron was out there trying to calm them right now.

Annabeth fidgeted, watching him with worried eyes. He could have been dead except for the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest. I glanced again at his furry ears. Peeking around furtively, I slowly leaned over and gently brushed his hair away from them.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed.

I just shook my head and glanced down.

They were natural, all right. The ears grew right out of his head. The strange thing was, his ears and tail were the only furry parts of his body. It was almost as if they'd been surgically added, somehow. Even so, I could see no stitches or other marks where his ears joined his skull. It was smooth and unblemished.

Chiron had said the tail was real too, and now I believed him. Real ears, why not a tail? How he knew was beyond me, though. Maybe it was an animal thing. No offense intended.

But the question still remained: Who _was _he? A monster's child? Some kind of weird mutant? But he _had_ to be a demigod. If he meant us harm, then the camp borders would have kept him out.

Right?

"Percy!"

I jolted and glanced at Annabeth. She was staring at the blonde's chest, her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. I followed her gaze and nearly fell out of my chair. Somehow, the bandages had disappeared off the worst wound, a large, ugly slash on the right side of his body. But that wasn't the strange part. Steam rose from the possibly fatal cut in curls. We watched in stunned silence as the bleeding ceased and the skin knitted together, leaving no evidence it was ever there.

My wide eyes turned to Annabeth's silent questions on both our lips.

She spoke first. "N-nectar and ambrosia?" she asked halfheartedly.

I shook my head. We hadn't given him any, for fear his body would reject it. That was not something anybody here wanted to see. I had not explanation.

We watched as several other deep cuts and mottled bruises faded and disappeared. It seemed though, that the healing got slower and slower each time. When it finally stopped, several minor scratches and scuffs still remained.

Ten silent minutes passed. No one moved.

Suddenly Annabeth leaned forward.

" Look, Percy," she breathed, "He's crying."

Liquid diamonds were rolling silently down his lightly tanned cheeks. Some settled, glistening, in the ruts of his strange, whisker-like scars.

I leaned closer.

One of his ears twitched, and that was the only warning I had.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he screamed.

He used his feet to shove himself back against the wall. In a panic, he swiped his vicious talons an inch from my nose.

"Whoa!" I yelled, toppling backwards off the chair. I slammed to the floor hard, jarring my elbow painfully.

He screamed again, the sound ripping from his throat like a banshee. The door crashed open.

Chiron burst in, yanking something small out of the bag he carried. He dodged the flailing claws and jammed it into the boy's leg.

His brilliant red eyes dimmed and he slumped listlessly against the wall. Chiron yanked the now-empty syringe out and trotted over to me. He stretched his hand out to help me up.

"Are you alright?"

And then Annabeth was there too, yanking me up by my other arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, though she looked shaken. "I thought he was going to shear your face off!"

"What was that?" I asked, sitting back down in my chair. "Some kind of…spazz attack?"

Annabeth snorted, and Chiron shook his head.

"His position could be very unstable," he explained, "I believe he thought you were whatever attacked him."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't know, Percy."

I glanced at the blond. "When will he wake up?"

"No earlier than tomorrow."

I nodded.

Chiron smiled. "Go back to your cabins, Percy, Annabeth. It's getting late."

I glanced out the window and was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. We'd been here for much longer than we'd thought.

Annabeth looked at Chiron and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, Annabeth." He said gently. "You need to sleep."

She looked down and nodded.

We walked away silently.

I leaned back into the plush chair and glared daggers at the mound of paperwork on my desk. The job of kazekage could get so _boring_.

I tilted my head towards the ceiling and closed my eyes. Absently, I wondered how Naruto was doing. It had been too long since I'd last seen him. If he hadn't destroyed something important in the last week, I'd wear Kankuro's stupid face paint for a month.

I rolled my eyes. Might as well get the paperwork done now. Picking up the pen, I scrawled my signature onto the first few documents.

My eyes drifted to the window, my hand still automatically writing my name over and over. The sky was a perfect blue, shining down on the busy streets. The people of Sunagakure were so used to the heat, a day as hot as this was nothing. But today the world was lazy, wisy clouds drifting past in abstract patterns. It was so peaceful…

_Slam._

"Gaara!"

I jumped, spilling ink all over an official document. Normally, Temari wouldn't hesitate to tese me relentlessly about that. But this was different. Her face was chalky pale and her eyes were dark. She ran to me, causing papers to fly everywhere.

I blinked. This wasn't good. This wasn't _Temari_. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Temari?"

She didn't respond. Her whole body trembled.

I bit my lip. "Big sis?" I asked tentatively.

She looked at me in shock. That was possibly the most un-Gaara-ish thing I could have said to her. But it seemed to do the trick. She took a deep breath.

"Konoha…they're all dead."

Everything shut down and the world went black.

**Okay, there you go! I'm sorry it wasn't all that long, I'm working on the third chapter and I should have it up soon! Plus, I need a vote.**

**I'm having a major case of writer's block right now, and I need help deciding what pairing to make the story. The pairing will shape the entire story, so choose carefully!**

**NarutoxGaara**

**NarutoxIno**

**NarutoxOC (It's a girl)**

**I was going to put NarutoxSasuke in here, too, but then I'm like, "He's dead. Duh."**

**There is some TemarixShikamaru and PercyxAnnabeth in the story, too. Just a bit, though.**

**Reviews and criticism are appreciated, flames will be stuck up your….yeah.**

**REVIEW! (I'll give you a cookie!)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm really sorry guys, I know you wanted a new chapter, but the votes were so close I've decided to wait a bit longer. Just a few days, maybe a week. But, this is just a last-chance alert type thing, just to let you put in your vote. I already have a definite OC character created for NarutoxOC, and it IS a girl, but if I told you it'd kinda ruin the story. And even if NarutoxIno isn't the official pairing, (which I don't think it will be –sweatdrop-) I may still just put Ino in there in a friend role. Gaara will be in here, too. It all depends.

Currently, the votes are:

NarutoxIno: 2

NarutoxOC: 6

NarutoxGaara:7

And somebody asked for NarutoxHinata.

I PROMISE, on Friday, if I get no more votes, I will type up the chapter. And it will be long. I SWEAR.

I know my chapters have been short and I'm really sorry, I just haven't had much time to really sit down and type up one long chapter. I'll also update a LOT faster. -.-*

Thanks guys, and keep reading!

3, FateWolf

P.S: I'm putting The Cost of Madness on hiatus for now because...no reviews. Reviews are my DRUGS! And you just killed my supply.


End file.
